


Greater Love

by Daegaer



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: 1st Century CE, Double Drabble, Galilee, Gen, Jealousy, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-03
Updated: 2004-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yehuda feels ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Love

Yehuda frowned and turned away, not wanting to see Yehohanan's face one moment longer for fear he would hit the man. Behind him, he heard the annoying voice saying something about buying fresh figs and would Yehoshua like one? Every time Yehuda thought he would be able to speak quietly, to discuss matters seriously, there was Yehohanan, demanding attention like a child. And every time Yehoshua would smile broadly and include him in their conversations.

Yehohanan had no sense, no views on what was needed to make things right other than a vague idea that it would be pleasant to wake up one morning and find the Romans gone. _Yehuda_ had ideas on what was important, what Yehoshua should do to free their people, and he longed to sit with him and discuss the matter like men. Yehohanan talked like a child, about childish things, and Yehuda had no more patience for it.

He turned to see Yehoshua put an arm round the fool's shoulders as they both laughed helplessly at something Yehohanan had said. Yehuda turned away again, his heart burning. He had no jokes to tell, no easy way of speech.

Yehoshua never laughed like that with him.


End file.
